medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
M1 Garand
The M1 Garand Is an American-made service rifle. Officially, it replaced the M1903/A5 Springfield rifle as the primary U.S. service rifle in 1937, though the latter still saw use throughout and beyond World War II, and was replaced by the M14 battlerifle. Firing in the same caliber as the Springfield, .30-06, it deals almost the same damage and has almost the same accuracy when fired slowly, allowing the barrel to settle. It is semi-automatic, making it faster than a bolt action, has peep sights, making it easier and faster to line up targets than older leaf sights,and reloads via an 8-round en-bloc clip, which allows it to be reloaded more quickly than magazine fed rifles, and stripper clip rifles, and it's gas operation reduces the recoil compared to bolt action rifles. All in all, the M1 Garand was the most technloginally advanced battle rifle of WWII, giving the American GI and Marine, the edge over all of his enemies. ''Medal of Honor and Underground The M1 '''Garand' is featured in the original Medal of Honor and it's sequel, Underground. It is the very first weapon in the series that player uses. It has a low fire rate, and does good damage, able to take out an enemy in 2 hits to the chest or 1 head shot. What's unique about the Garand featured in these two games is that it has something the other M1s don't have, the ability to reload mid-clip, giving it more authenticity. Medalscreen003.jpg|The M1 Garand in Medal of Honor. ''Medal of Honor: Allied Assault'' In Medal of Honor: Allied Assault, the M1 Garand makes it's return as, once again, the first weapon used in the game, it has a much higher rate of fire with a fire cap of near 800 RPM. It retains it's power from the original Medal of Honor and Underground. But it also has high recoil if firing rapidly, and a new feature, it gives off a distinctive "ping" sound when the en-bloc clip ejects from the rifle upon firing the last round. However, as the M1 Garand cannot be reloaded mid-magazine, this can represent a problem when entering heavy combat. Due to the nature of the weapon, it is highly advised to enter combat with a full magazine, but as the player may have finished fighting through an area with rounds still loaded in the current clip, then the player will have to fire off the remaining rounds to reload. ''Medal of Honor: Frontline In this edition of Medal of Honor, the rifle is available as one of the two starting weapons in most missions. It has good accuracy and power, although its rate of fire is rather low and like in Allied Assault, it is unable to be reloaded mid-clip, due to the game engine only allowing one reload animation per weapon, reloading mid-clip would call for two reload animations for the weapon. Frontline remastered In the remastered version of ''Medal of Honor: Frontline, this weapon has very high idle sway and open ironsights. ''Medal of Honor: Rising Sun'' The M1 returns for the 5th time in Rising sun. This is the player's starting weapon in several missions along with the M1928A1 Thompson. This version comes with a higher fire rate, but with a fire cap of 150 RPM, aside from these differences, the Frontline version and this version are the same. Though it comes with the unfortunate historical inaccuracy of the inability to reload mid-clip. ''Medal of Honor: Pacific Assault'' The M1 rifle also is included as a weapon in the second game in the series focusing on the pacific theatre, Pacific Assault. The M1 in this game is rare in comparison to other games, it is found in the level Henderson field and on Tarawa Atoll where it is dropped by dead marines. This gun is often dropped in favor of the M1 Carbine due to the carbine having bigger ammo capacity and the ability to reload mid-magazine, unlike the M1 which still has the inability to reload mid-clip. It always comes with a bayonet even when it doesn't show it in the 3rd person view, giving it a melee advantage over the Carbine which uses its butt to melee enemies, making the difference for some players who do go with the Garand. 120px-Garand_pa.png|The M1 Garand in 1st person view in-game. 350px-Garand2.png|The M1 Garand in 3rd person view. ''Medal of Honor: European Assault The '''M1 Garand' comes both scoped and unscoped. It has medium recoil, and a relatively high firecap. Its sights are somewhat difficult to use due to the fact that they are wide, and flat at the top, but it is very powerful. EA Garand.jpg|The M1 Garand as it appears in European Assault. ''Medal of Honor: Vanguard Single Player In ''Medal of Honor: Vanguard, the M1 Garand is one of the main weapons available at the start of any level except for the first two "Neptune" missions. It is the same as the European Assault version. It is a common allied weapon, so ammunition is easy to find, and bridges the gap between the Kar98k and the M1 Thompson. Its sights are unusual, as the multiplayer sights are much smaller than the singleplayer sights, but this is probably done for balancing reasons. The upgrade for the M1 Garand is a removable sniper scope, which allows the player to use a variable zoom telescopic scope for long range shots. However, as with all sniper scopes, perephial vision is lost completely.It is very effective at long range and can kill enemies with single shot Multiplayer In mulitplayer, the M1 Garand is the starting weapon for the US faction on every map in the game. It is most effective at long ranges, but can be used at close-medium ranges by firing quickly at the upper torso of an enemy soldier. Many players replace it with a BAR, as it has similar long range capabilities but can be used at close ranges due to its automatic firing and 20 round magazine. NOTE: The Multiplayer is split screen only. ''Medal of Honor: Airborne The M1 Garand is an American rifle available for use in Airborne. It is powerful, with medium clip capacity and a semi-automatic firemode. However, if the ironsights, like the ones in previous games, are unusual in that they are flat and wide at the front post, making long-distance aiming somewhat awkward. In addition, when fired at the firecap, its recoil can quickly overtake the user. *Match-grade barrel: Improved accuracy *Adjustable ironsights: Improved accuracy, variable zoom *Rifle Grenade Launcher: Equip and launch grenades by pressing the Alt fire button. Gallery M1GarandStats.png|The M1 Garand's stats at the weapon load out screen. ''Medal of Honor: Heroes 2'' In Heroes 2, the M1 Garand makes its thus far last appearance in the Medal of Honor series, it is a main weapon through out the early levels. It is the same as depicted in Medal of Honor: Airborne, albeit lacking the upgrade feature and using the same skin as the one in European Assault. Trivia *From European Assault ''onward, the M1 Garand in every Medal of Honor game (not counting Airborne) shared the same weapons skin and reload animation. *On the ''Frontline and Rising Sun versions, if the player holds down the trigger, it is actually automatic, with a slow rate of fire. Category:Weapons Category:Medal of Honor: Airborne weapons Category:Semi-automatic rifles Category:Medal of Honor: Frontline Weapons Category:Medal of Honor: Allied Assault weapons